With the constant progress of radio technology, various radio services emerge in large numbers, but the spectrum resources on which the radio services rely are limited, and the spectrum resources appear to be very short facing the increasing demands for bandwidth, and on the other hand, the spectrum resource utilization is not high in the traditional mode of fixed spectrum allocation. In a sense, this spectrum allocation system in which the spectrum resources are fixedly allocated to the authorized systems results in the extreme shortage of the spectrum resources. The cognitive radio (CR) technology breaks the system of fixed spectrum allocation in the traditional sense, and dynamically allocates the spectrums between systems, and improves the efficiency of spectrum utilization. Typically, for example, with the continuous increasing of people's daily communication needs, it is not satisfied with simple voice data communications any more, and the proportion of video streaming services in people's communications in their lives keeps increasing, which requires support of more bandwidth, the International Mobile Telecommunications (briefly called IMT) system shows an unprecedented shortage of spectrums. But for the broadcast and television system, the spectrum resources has available room to a large extent, for example, some spectrums in the broadcast and television system have not been used in some areas; although some spectrums in the broadcast and television system have coverage in some areas, they are not used in some moments, the overall utilization is relatively low. The mode of fixed spectrum allocation makes the abovementioned unused spectrum resources cannot be reused, for example, the unused spectrum resources cannot be used by the International Mobile Telecom (IMT) system. The cognitive radio technology solves this problem, that is, the IMT system opportunistically occupies the TV White Space (TVWS) spectrum resources according to obtained information of the broadcast and television system with the cognitive radio technology, thereby improving the utilization of spectrums in the broadcast and television system and releasing the shortage of spectrums in the IMT system. A system that opportunistically occupies the spectrums authorized to other systems is called a secondary system, and a system authorized with the spectrums is called a master system. In the above scenario, the broadcast and television system is a master system, and the IMT system is a secondary system.
At the same time of the secondary system opportunistically borrowing the spectrum resources of the master system to improve the overall network performance, it also needs to secure the quality of service of the master system. Wherein, the Geo-location Database is a recognized entity which needs to be newly added in the cognitive radio system in the TVWS frequency band and is provided by a third party, and its main role is to provide available TVWS spectrum resources for the secondary system. The secondary system uses the TVWS spectrum resources in accordance with the information provided by the database and can ensure that the secondary system does not disturb the master system. The regulatory domain makes appropriate provisions on the services provided by the database as well as the access of the secondary system to the database, typically for example, in order to facilitate the authorization of the secondary system and to timely and accurately find out the source of interference when the master system is interfered, the regulatory domain requires that a Master White Space Device (Master WSD)/Fixed Device with the control capability must register in the database before working in the TVWS spectrum, and the available spectrum list in the database can only be obtained through the registered secondary system. But there is no implementable process provided for the process of a secondary system registering in a database according to the CR (Cognition Radio) technology in the TVWS frequency band.
Due to the lack of the procedure, once the secondary system causes interference to the master system, the source of interference cannot be tracked. For example, after two operators use the same segment of TVWS in adjacent areas, the cumulative signals creates interference to the master system, and due to the lack of a registration mechanism, the master system cannot confirm the source of interference, thereby reducing the reception performance of the master system. Meanwhile, due to the lack of the procedure, it is not possible to effectively and coordinately use the TVWS among a plurality of secondary systems, and there is interference between the secondary systems. For example, the IMT systems of two operators cover the same area, and due to the lack of the procedure of database registration and authorization, the two operators do not have a channel to coordinate and they seize with each other, resulting in interference with each other and ultimately the TVWS being unable to be used.